Seducing Your Potions Professor
by SeiiKanzaki
Summary: Is Professor Severus Snape Falling For The Boy-Who-Lived? Does Harry Knows Snape's Darkest Secret? Or Will their lives come crashing down, tearing their love apart?
1. Resemblance

**Hai! My Names Seii, This is my first fanfic on Snarry :) Hopefully its longer than 5 chapters to keep you guys entertained and certainly myself ;) x3 ANYWAY... **

**Harry:Uhmm... This woman doesnt own... what is it? Voldemorts Knickers! I'm not saying that! **

**Snape: You Idiot... Can't you read?**

** Seii:Harry GET YOUR LINE RIGHT JESUS CHRIST.**

** *Takes 100* **

**Harry: The woman... **

**Snape: Shut up Harry let me do it... Seii: Thank you Sev :D Snape: Seii doesn't own any rights to HarryPotter plot or characters, However she does own this story and If you steal it, 6months detention with Filch.**

** Seii: Hehheheehehheehehehe Harry isn't his voice so ador...Heeeyyy snape x3 ON WITH THE STORY... ^/^**

* * *

_ Raven Locks caressing his neck, Pianists fingers entangling with mine..._

"Harry?" A familiar voice entered into his mind,"Harry! Pay attention!"

Oh it was Hermoine...

"Potter! Detention tonight!" His cold professors glare tore through his soul,again..really?

Not that Harry cared he enjoyed spending hours upon hours with his stern depressing professors watching slender fingers grasp his wand and freeze whatever crap potion Harry produced. Infact it became his hobby.

"Yes sir..."Harry triedto look sad or even hide the smile spreading across his face.

"Stupid boy..."Snape muttered under his breath,"Class dismissed, get out you repulsive children."

Harry's usual knock on Snape's office door , 3 light taps followed by a 4th tap just under the halfway area of the door Snape immediately knew who it was.

"Enter." His thick soothing voice growled into Harry's on his cloak,

Harry fell forward face first only to be held half an inch off the floor by strong intense glare melted Harry, leaving him weak to the bone. He suddenly felt his boxers become awfully snug, Severus felt this aswell and he threw the boy to his feet and darted back behind the desk.

"I...uh..Go Clean The Cauldrons!" A seductive tone ringing in Snape's words much to Harry's amusement as his usual sharp tongued demon professor forgot how to talk for a moment.

Was it possible that Snape was embarrassed...Of course not! Severus Snape would NOT blush at the Boy-who-lived-and-saved-his-life-and-looked-so-much-like-his-mother-lily. Lily... Did Harry really interest Severus because of his perfect resemblance to Lily. Surely not?

* * *

** I just did that... Wow... I hope its okay, I think I could do A LOT better but hopefully this sparks your interest and gets me some reviews. I can take criticism but please no super mean flames.. Thanks again - 3 Seii x3**

**PS: Next chapter SHALL BE LONGER 3**


	2. Push up to my body

**Its Seii here again! I wanted to release a few chapters so i get some good rating :)**

**Snape: Miss Kanzaki does not own any part of Harry Potter but this Fanfic, copying or stealing this fanfic will result in imprisonment in Azkaban**

**Seii: Kawaaiii! Thank you Severus ;)**

* * *

_Why is it I fell for a grumpy old git? His voice mumbles complaints but inside maybe hes a loving creature..._

"Hardly." Harry sighs

"Huh?" Hermoine questions, not looking up from her textbook

"Oh... Nothing..." His eyes fall back to his book not really reading it

After studies he had potions, his last lesson of the week. The usual boringness of potions was cast aside when a new teacher came in.

"Hi kids! Im Professor RidgeBack and will be your teacher for today since appears to be ill!"

_Ill? Snape? It must be serious for him to miss class. ?! Either this professor has a deathwish or he's a good friend. Thinking about it... Deathwish_

"Sir, what exactly is wrong with Professor Snape?" Hermoine inquired.

"Well Miss Grainger, none of us really know his password is changed so no-one can get in and odd noises can we heard inside so..."

"Odd noises? Pffft, Snape doing anything but teaching I mean 'odd noises' can only be described with 'Hanky-Panky' as Charlie describes it but Snape doesn't even know how to do that the old git." Ron sniggers

" shut up and everyone turn to page **69**0 in your textbook!"

_Well this teacher isn't as fun as we thought_

After a more boring potions lesson than Snape's usual crap Harry's friends go back to their dorms however Harry sneaks down to Snapes dungeons.

"I wonder what the password could be, how about. SexySnape?"

The painting didnt budge, but little did Potter know Snape was stood on the other side listening

"Snape is sexy? Snapes big dick? snape want to Slythrin my chamber of secrets?"

All these didnt work but snape wished they were so he could scold the disrespectful little allthe same he was slowly becoming happy with the compliments (he'd never tell anyone this)

"Hmm...? What could it be.."

"Pottersalittleshit." A soft murmur came from behind the painting and it opened.

"Pr...Professor?! How long..."Harrys usual pale skin stained a deep burgundy

"The whole time boy." Serverus whispered seductivley not even realising.

"Well,I...wanted to ask if you were okay we were told you were ill so I was won.."

"Im fine _boy _but what could you of done anyway?"

"I dont know sir..I..." He was lost for words

"Come in."Severus yanked the boy in.

_*LEMON WARNING*(Harrys POV)_

**_His cold hands grasp my arms pulling me inside into his arms_**

**_"You know Boy you really shouldnt talk about your professor like that without proof"His deep whisper trickling into my ears._**

**_"Do..I get proof?" I whimper as he cups my erection_**

**_"Only if you ask for it." _**

**_"Snape... please..."_**

**_"Call me Severus."_**

**_"Se..sever...SEVERUS!" I yelp as his squoze my erection full force _**

**_"Beg me potter!"_**

**_"Only...nggghhh...if you call me Harry...arhhhhhhhhh"_**

**_"Beg _**_Harry__**!"**_

_**"SEVERUS PLEASE I NEED YOU!" **_

_**and with that he cast a silencing spell on the room and changed the password. As i looked down I noticed our clothes had been removed by a spell from Severus.**_

_**"Se...Severus" I moaned,a deep whisper escaping my lips, "Nghhh...Severus...you...youre so big...Nssshhhhh...I'm not sure...I can take...nggghh..it all in at .. nghhh...once...I ...am...your loy...LOYAL SERVANT...SEVERUSSSSS!"My once deep whisper became a quivering whimper and i slammed hard onto Snapes larger than average 9inch member causing an eruption of a moan to rise from Snape's thin-looking lips. **_

_**"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh" I cried**_

_**After what seemed like hours later and one final thrust both men came, panting uncontrollably..**_

_***LEMON END* (Snapes POV)**_

I was panting... over Harry fucking...Potter.

"I think...you should leave" Although it pained me to say, he had to go, I could get sent to azkaban for this! He only had christmas and then until July and then we could behappy togeth... am I really thinking of a future where Harry actually loved an Ugly fool like me... where we could be happy... FOOLISH SEVERUS YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU TRIED TO LOVE...and it was this boys...mother...

"Snape..." He whimpered

"Leave Potter!" I shouted angrily on the verge of tears.

What the fuck am I doing?! Crying!? I'm crying really, I dont cry i am an emotionless person!

But as I was thinking the sudden clambering of Harry trying to run up the stairs above my room brought me back, reducing me into a break down.

_I really was...falling for Potter. I lost control and had sex with the boy...I have to stop this before_

_I start imagining a happy life with Potter... I slammed my bedroom door and got under the covers, a tear rolling down my cheek._

* * *

**And there we go! Im not sure if its longer? I added a small amount of lemon! While writing this I was listening to my newfavourite song : Flesh by Simon Curtis (Not using for personal gain or money and crap like that) x3 Maybe I'll break Sev's characters slightly just to add a little interest ^w^**

**ANYWAY! Love you all -Seii 3**

**Severus: Don't make me fall for Potter the vile little idiot.**

**Seii: You know you want to Sevvy x3**

**Harry: He wants to what?**

**Seii : Fa...**

**Severus: NOTHING!**

**3-Seii**


	3. A Devils amount of words and A surprise

**RAWWRRR im back! And late . Im sorry! I'm actually ill whilst writing this so I hope its okay, thank you** **"anubiscory" for asking for the next chapter, showing that someone enjoyed it ^_^**

**Severus: Miss Kanzaki owns nothing but this storyline, failure to follow copyright rules is 6 months with...**

**Harry: Oh shut it snape! LETS READ!**

**Seii: Oh my ^_^**

* * *

_Snapes POV-_

_I was really falling for that bumbling idiot potter... I couldnt control myself..._

My eyelids opened fractionally revealing a blinding light,"Narghh!" I is warming my hand up, i glance towards it and see... OH SHIT...I had a wet dream about..."POTTER!" I yell.

"Nggghhh...Sev go to sleep" A muffled whimper arises from under the covers

"Potter?!"

"Yes...?"

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE LAST NIGHT!"

"I...I'm sorry Severus, I had a dream... a nightmare that you uhmmm left me for ... Professor Lupin and I... was scared that you didnt love me that you were just messing with me..."

I gripped the top of my nose and sighed

"One, _Lupin_ is an idiot and I despise him. Two, I never said anything about affection or romance to you Potter. 3, I dont joke around..." I sigh once more. Soft, warm hands wrap around my waist and a mess of black hair snuggled into my neck, "I love you professor."

"Mmm..." was my reply.

_READERS POV_

3hours had past and Severus awoke once more with Harry lying over his chest, legs tangled between his,lips...his plump lips resting on my shoulder. The boy was taking over him, not in a bad way either. Severus enjoyed the affection he never received.

The radio began the play.

"No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark" Sang Skillet.

Severus joined in slowly and quietly,"Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire"

"Are you singing the mpphh song or are you...confessing for me...mpphh...Sevvy"

"Confess? Me, potter?" Severus sniggered, "I happen to like this song, I'm not a boring old bastard anymore am I H-a-r-r-y?" He spelt out harry seductively.

"Eh, Im the one supposed to be seducing you, thats why its called 'Seducing your potions professor'!"

"You dont need to try boy, just looking at you seduces me dont worry."

"Severus..."

"I cant hide it anymore Potter, Harry... I fell for you, not because you look like your mother, because I cant keep my eyes off you, because the way you snuggle up to me like a cat. Because its you, ruining my once lonely life and making me unable to live alone... no, unable to live without you."

"I love you too severus..."

"

Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

" Harry and Severus sang as the song played "Say goodbye" by skillet.

* * *

_**It's extremely difficult to write good yaoi when ill, i apologise i shall begin writing a better story when i become less ill please enjoy ^_^ **_

_**Love you all -Seii**_

_**"You made me confess to POTTER?!"Snape growls**_

_**"You did what?!" Harry whimpers dumbfounded**_

_**"Hehe ^_^" I giggle**_

_**"I love you sev..." a tear rolling down harry's cheek**_

_**"I guess.. I love you too boy" Sev sighs**_

_**Harry snuggled up against him like a cat**_

_**THE END.. for now :3 UNTIL NEXT TIME Gomenasai I must go,Oyasumi :)**_

_**(All musical rights go to Skillet, I own nothing and do not make profit from this x3 )**_


	4. Hehehe Really amazing

**Ohayo no gakusei (Goodmorning students x3) It is Seii here and This is an AUTHORS NOTE 3 **

**Id just like to say is me, just incase you came from there and thought "Hmph the names are different." Yes they are However Akari Kurobane was my old RP name However my name is Seii Kanzaki so :3**

**While I'm here lets do a little question and answer shall we **

**TOP 3 REQUESTS-**

**1. Do a question and Answer with the Snarry couple**

**2. Make a angst chapter in the current Snarry (SYPP)(I think it is called, the sad story?)**

** 100 CHAPTERS OF THIS FIC :O**

**I AM DETERMINED TO DO THEM ALL 3 So, lets do NUMBER 1 RIGHT NOW**

* * *

**(Please note all these questions are recieved by Email and unless given approval all names are anonymous (Aka- Ano)**

_ITALICS- READER_

**BOLD- Seii**

Question 1.

_Hey Seii-chan, what inspired you to write a snarry fic and give us that unexpected love confession last chapter :O_

**Well to be honest, what inspired me was my already formed addiction to snarry and everyones stories really gave me an idea of what I really wanted to do! The love confession ? Well, I honestly didnt have a clue it was going to happen until BOOM(!) I'd written it down x3 I think it was a nice ending to the chapter looking back now :) Also, I think it was because I was ill and tired that it kinda just flowed, i was being soppy and fluffy so ^_^.**

(ANO)

Question 2.

_Hi! So, Ive read both your stories and the chapters and I think they are really good. Do you write anyother genre?_

**Yes, Infact I do, I write horror. I gave my english teacher nightmares when i gave her one of my horror stories and Id be happy to upload some for you :)**

REPLY

_:D I cant wait ^_^_

**^_^ :3**

* * *

BOOM! Im tired, so ill upload some more tomorrow 3 Byeee

P.S sorry if you thought this was a real chapter :3

**Harry:Sev what are you doing?!**

**Severus: You asked me to warm you Boy. So im... holding you**

**Harry: Wheres the real Sev, the one who would send fire at me or scold me for distur...**

***SUPER LONG FEELY AMAZING SEXUAL KISS***

**Harry: *pant pant* Sev...er...us...**

**Severus: I love you Harry, dont leave me **

**Seii : SOOOOO KAWAAIIIIIIIII ^_^ 3**

**Severus: You heard that O~.~O (thats a blushie face 3)**

**Seii:*FANGASM***

**Harry: This way Sev, she cant get us if we lock ourselves in the bedr...**

***ANOTHER MAGICAL KISSSS***

**Severus: Let...let her see... She might STOP WASTING TIME WATCHING YAOI AND ACTUALLY WRITE OUR GODDAMNSTORY!**

**Seii: Sorry :''''''(**


	5. END END END END END END END END END END

**IM SOOOOO SORRYY GOMENASAI GOMEN GOMEN PLEASE DON'T HURT ME**

**Severus: The usual warnings, no profit blah blah blah detention with Filch.**

**Harry: Oh my! Professor Severus Elliot Snape is not reading out EVERY MINOR DETAIL**

**Severus: Potter! Shut up or I will send you back to your rooms**

**Harry: I'm in my.. our rooms**

**Severus: O~.~O (blushie face) Shut up boy!**

**Seii: LETS START**

**Severus & Harry: HOLY MUTHAFUCKING SHIT YOU SCARED US YOU CREEP**

**Seii: Thats my job BITCHES ^_^ (Also warning Mature audiences and if you dont like sad and shit )**

* * *

_I...Severus Snape just confessed?! What is wrong with me...Harry..._

"Sev...shhh...it's okay ive got you... shhhh" I hear a faint whisper and then a deep scream and suddenly realise im the one screaming.

I pant a few times,"H...Harry...Help me...They're coming for me...Please...DON'T HURT ME!"

"Severus, you're looking Devilish id smother you in chocolate cuz i know you love me-ish"

"W..what? Potter? Chocolate...? oh SHIT did I hurt you?!"

"No love I'm fine but you're looking a little...SEVERUS... PLEASE DONT FUCKING... WAKE UP...WAKE THE FUCK UP...DONT YOU DARE DIE YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

The darkmark I knew was slowly searing away my flesh... Lord Voldemort knew I was a traitor and now he's officially dead forever the mark will kill all traitors...

* * *

_***ENDING A (SAD)***_

**_His screams are distant and i feel like my thoughts are being lacerated from my brain. A sudden jolt of pain and I'm in a black room Harry's image flashing around me. Could It Be These Are My Memories? Our first kiss... the first time we... oh that... why did we take so long... I crawled along the emptiness with every movement the noises got higher in pitch and my limbs ached but i couldnt stop I had to reach the light i couldnt be swallowed in darkness forever I HAD TO REACH THE LIGHT..._**

**_Hours passed, not getting any futher. I gave up along time ago "Harry James Potter Will You Marry Me?"_**

**_"YES SEVERUS PLEASE DONT DIE!"_**

**_" I know pronounce us Husband and Husband You may give me my final kiss"_**

**_"I was Harry James Potter, I have loved you for 4 years, in every potions lesson I would stare at you, In the great Hall I used to sneak off and become the cat who disappeared 2 weeks before i came into your life personally. Today we got married and I am Now ...HARRY..." I hear a sob conjuring,"James..." Tears flow rhythmically down his pale, shadowed cheeks,"Snape... Ilove you Severus Elliot Snape, my husband, my professor..."_**

**_"You have officially seduced your potions professor..."_**

**_"MY ONLY ...family..._**

**_Hearing those words my mind draws to a close and I'm left floating in darkness..._**

**_I am dead_**

* * *

******HOLY SHIT... extreme ending...**

**Rate,comment& favourite ^_^ A BETTER STORY COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON **


End file.
